


Come to Me

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday fest, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Theo Nott, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: All Theo has to do is get through one patrol with fellow professor Draco Malfoy without imagining him naked. Just one. Easy. Right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday fest.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Amalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR) for the beta <3

‘Professor Nott!’

Theo turned as he heard a small voice call out his name, a reluctant smile already curving his lips. Two years he had taught Astronomy at Hogwarts now, but it still sent a small shiver of pride through him when he heard his title, the thrill of knowing that he was finally doing some good with his family name.

A pair of second years skid to a halt in front of him, both in blue-lined Ravenclaw robes. One of them held a piece of parchment out to him, his gaze reverent.

‘Professor Nott, we were working on your essay about blue supergiants and we did some extra reading,’ the student started to tell him.

His companion interrupted, too excited to wait her turn. ‘And we learned some really interesting things and wrote a second report on Rigel as a case study, we hoped you’d have time to read over it?’

Theo took the parchment from them, his smile widening, as he skimmed over the research they’d pulled together. Impressive stuff, especially for second years.

‘Good work, kids,’ he said, folding the parchment and putting it in the inside pocket of his robes. ‘I’ll take a look at it over the weekend and we can chat about it after class on Monday?’

They nodded in excitement, two pairs of eager eyes looking up at him. Theo was about to give them a gentle nudge to head back to their tower when a ringing voice called out from behind him.

‘Cobb, Fontaine, what are you doing still up? It’s almost curfew, back to your dormitories, please.’

‘Yes, Professor Malfoy,’ one of the students squeaked in alarm, and they both scampered off down the corridor as quickly as they could.

Theo turned to see Draco Malfoy approach.

‘They’re good kids, Draco, did you have to be quite so scary?’ he teased his friend. Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

‘You think I’m scary, Theo? I thought you liked it when I use my professor voice.’

Theo could feel himself blush at Draco’s gentle flirting, and he hid it as best he could with an awkward laugh.

‘I don’t think you’re scary, but then I’m not a thirteen-year-old student.’

Draco hummed in response as his silver eyes drifted down Theo’s body.

‘What in Merlin’s name are you wearing?’ Draco said, laughter colouring his words.

Theo gave a dramatic twirl, letting his robes flare around him as he did. They were ridiculous, to be fair, rich blue velvet dusted with thousands of tiny golden stars, but the kids seemed to appreciate a bit of star-themed extravagance to their astronomy professor’s clothing.

‘They were a birthday present from Blaise,’ Theo explained with a smile.

Draco laughed and shook his head. ‘Of _course_ they were.’

‘I hope you’re prepared for the inevitable potion-themed set for your birthday in the summer,’ Theo said, and Draco groaned good-naturedly.

At that moment the chimes of the great clock started to echo throughout the halls of Hogwarts: curfew had started. Draco gave a jerk of his head.

‘C’mon, let’s get this patrol over with.’

It had been ten years since the war, and Theo and Draco, close as they had been back in their school days, hadn’t seen much of each other during the time in-between. Draco had gone to France to get his Potions mastery before spending many years designing a cheaper, more effective Wolfsbane Potion, while Theo had studied for his Astronomy mastery in Hawaii, doing post-mastery research under both wizard and muggle astronomers over there.

But both had returned to Hogwarts, in the end, and after a few awkward weeks it was as if they’d never been apart.

Well, almost.

Draco pushed open the door to a nearby classroom and peered inside.

‘I doubt if we’ll find anyone breaking curfew this evening,’ Draco commented lightly.

‘Especially not on this patrol route,’ Theo added. ‘Not that much has changed since we were students. Everyone knows it’s my precious astronomy tower that’s the best place to go for illicit encounters.’

‘Illicit encounters? I remember you calling it something quite different when _we_ used to sneak off there.’

There was that blush again, heating up Theo’s face. He looked away hurriedly, pulling open the door to another empty classroom.

Sure, he and Draco had been…. _more_ than friends in their eighth year at school. No-one else had wanted much to do with either of them, the disappointing sons of Death Eaters, and they’d ended up taking comfort in each other probably more than either of them had intended. But they’d never dated, never made it official, and when they got their NEWTs and head to different parts of the world to carry on their studies, they’d never really kept in touch.

It hadn’t stopped Theo regularly waking from hot, sticky dreams of Draco’s mouth on his, of his elegant fingers undoing him, of Theo’s name falling from his lips. Theo shook his head now, in a futile attempt to stop those thoughts escalating.

No, the years had been kind to them both, and now that they were respected professors, Draco was one of Britain’s most eligible bachelors, often pictured in the Prophet’s society pages with a beautiful woman on his arm. Their school day experimentation was very much a thing of the past.

Draco didn’t seem to notice Theo’s brooding as they came to the end of their patrol route. They just had to check the Prefect’s Bathroom, and then Theo could escape to his room, with only his thoughts for company.

Draco spoke the password to the bathroom and the door swung open to let them in, Theo following on behind. It was empty, as they expected, and Theo gave Draco a rueful grin.

‘Well, that whole patrol wasn’t a waste of our evening at all.’

Draco was standing by the deep, empty bath, a thoughtful look on his face, and he turned to Theo and gave him a wicked grin.

‘It’s tough work being a teacher,’ Draco said with a twinkle in his eyes, pulling his wand free and using it to wordlessly open the taps. The gigantic bathtub started to fill with steaming water and colourful bubbles. ‘What do you say?’

Theo’s mind went momentarily blank as Draco used his wand to lock the door from the inside. He must have caught Theo’s hesitation, because he gave him a gentle smile as he unclasped his own robes, hanging them on a nearby hook.

‘Come on, Theo. When did you last let yourself properly relax? Don’t you remember when we used to sneak in here back in the day?’

Draco turned his back to Theo and stripped his clothes off, before striding across to the bath, unashamedly naked.

 _Fuck_. Theo felt his dick start to harden and he closed his eyes quickly. No, no, now was absolutely not the time for that to be happening.

Draco laughed and Theo’s eyes snapped open again. He was climbing into the bath, his ass just as toned as it had been as a Quidditch-playing star at school all those years ago.

‘It’s nothing either of us haven’t seen before, you dolt,’ Draco said as he settled into the warm water with a happy sigh.

Theo acted before he could overthink things, pulling off his star-spangled robes and the rest of his clothes and darting into the water while Draco lay with his head back and his eyes closed, a blissful expression on his face. He cracked one eye open when he heard Theo splash into the water on the other side of the bathtub.

‘What are you doing over there?’ he asked lazily, closing his eyes again. ‘I won’t bite, you know.’

He never had, until that time Theo had asked him to. Just the memory was enough to bring another flutter to Theo’s stomach.

Theo pushed off the side and swam the few lengths to reach the other side of the tub, settling next to Draco.

‘Do you miss it?’ Theo asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Draco’s eyes flew open.

‘Miss what?’ he replied, a careful tone to his voice. Theo gulped, not really sure where he wanted to take this.

‘Hogwarts. Eighth year.’

Draco shifted in the water, splashing the bubbles gently.

‘Some of it,’ Draco replied, his voice guarded.

Theo turned to look at Draco, intrigued by the uncertainty in his voice, and Draco was _there_ , in front of him, his silver eyes cautious, his lips slightly parted. Theo held his breath as Draco’s hand reached for him, gently cradling his jaw, and when he didn’t move away Draco smiled slightly and leaned forward to capture Theo’s lips with his own.

It was just as Theo remembered. Draco’s kisses had always been surprisingly soft and sweet, but right now Theo needed _more_. With a growl Theo pushed against Draco, urging him to open his mouth, to let Theo taste him properly after all these years. Draco responded willingly, and he dropped his hold on Theo’s jaw to pull him in by the waist. There was no resistance under the water, and Theo collided with Draco. Draco’s dick pressed up against Theo’s, just as hard as Theo already was, and Theo groaned against Draco’s mouth. Draco reached down and grabbed Theo’s cock under the water.

‘Tell me you’ve been wanting this as much as I have,’ Draco whispered.

‘Gods, yes,’ Theo managed to breath out. ‘You have no idea.’

Draco made a satisfied sound and latched onto Theo’s neck, sucking until he knew it would leave a bruise, and then shifted against Theo in the water again until Draco’s dick brushed against Theo’s, and Draco took both of them in his hand.

Theo leaned his head back, breathing deeply as Draco worked both of them at the same time in his hand.

‘Gods, Draco,’ Theo moaned. ‘That feels so good.’

Draco leaned down to kiss him again, but when he pulled away he also released the hand that held both of their dicks. Theo whimpered at the loss of contact, his hips jerking up of their own accord. Draco grinned and placed his hands on Theo’s hips instead.

‘I want to suck you,’ Draco said, putting pressure on his body. Theo felt his breath catch in his throat, and Draco smiled that slow, lazy smile that always turned his knees weak. He leaned close to brush a kiss against Theo’s neck, and then let his lips trail along the shell of his ear. ‘Would you like that, Theo?’ he whispered. 

Theo bit his lip and let his eyes look upwards as if in absolution. Draco waited patiently, his dick hard against Theo’s thigh, his hands at his hips, his lips dropping little kisses on Theo’s neck and chest.

Theo nodded and Draco’s smile widened.

The pressure on Theo’s hips increased and he let Draco push him up out of the water, seating him on the edge of the bath. Theo leaned back on his hands, letting his dick stand proud in front of him, and Draco, still in the water, dragged his eyes over it.

‘Still as gorgeous as I remembered,’ Draco said, before lifting his eyes to Theo’s and leaning in to lick him, slowly, from base to tip. ‘You still taste as good as I remember as well.’

Theo groaned as Draco grasped him by the thighs and took his cock deep into his mouth, so that the tip of him brushed against the back of Draco’s throat.

Draco reached up to grip the base of Theo’s dick in his hand as he worked his mouth around him, his tongue swirling around his head the way he always used to do. Theo shifted his weight to one arm, bringing the other up to lock his fingers in Draco’s blond hair, gently guiding his movements.

For a few blissful moments Theo let his eyes close, surrendering to the feel of Draco’s mouth around his cock, trying to stop himself thrusting deeper into his throat than he could take. When he opened his eyes a few moments later, he looked down at Draco’s blond head between his thighs, watching his lips around him. A flicker of movement drew his eyes lower, and he swore under his breath as he realised Draco was wanking himself off under the water at the same time as sucking Theo’s dick. Obviously hearing him, Draco opened his eyes and looked up at Theo from under his lashes.

‘Fuck, Draco,’ Theo moaned. ‘I always loved seeing you like this.’

Draco’s eyes darkened and his mouth took him in deeper, and suddenly Theo was taken back to a flood of memories from eighth year. They had done this dozens of times; inside empty classrooms, in the Quidditch stands, under each other’s bedsheets. But now, this moment: it felt even better than he remembered, and Theo knew he was done.

Theo’s grip in Draco’s hair tightened, and he grunted as everything tightened inside of him and then snapped, his vision going dark – or was it just that he couldn’t keep his eyes open? – and he cried out Draco’s name as he came down his throat.

Draco held him in place, swallowing everything, only then letting himself come with a groan and a dig of fingernails into Theo’s thigh.

For a few moments they lay sprawled together in silence, Theo leaning back against the tiled floor, Draco with his head leaning on Theo’s thigh, reaching up with one hand to entwine it with his.

Eventually Draco pulled himself out of the water too, using his wand to dry them off and then transfiguring one of the towels to expand in size, pulling Theo into his arms and wrapping it around them to keep them warm. Theo sighed happily, leaning into Draco’s touch as his fingers ran through Theo’s hair.

‘We should be getting back,’ Draco mused out loud, and Theo’s heart dropped a little. Of course, this unexpected and delightful evening had to come to an end. He didn’t reply, sinking lower into Draco’s arms.

‘Hey,’ Draco’s voice was gentle. ‘Theo, you know this doesn’t have to be it, right?’

Theo shifted, his heart fluttering.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, carefully. Draco dipped his head and dropped a kiss on Theo’s hair.

‘I’ve never forgotten you, Theo. I tried to give you your space when we went away for our masteries, but I can’t get you out of my head. And now, working together, seeing you around all the time…’ Draco sighed and his head fell against Theo’s neck, his arms tightening around him. ‘I understand if you want to keep this as a one-off, of course…’

Before Draco could finish his thought, Theo twisted in his arms and pulled him close for a passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless when they broke apart.

‘Don’t be a prat, Draco,’ Theo said shakily, and Draco grinned in response.

‘So, could I maybe take you to dinner in Hogsmeade tomorrow night?’ he asked hopefully, his silver eyes bright.

Theo hummed in response, watching Draco with a smile.

‘I’d like that,’ Theo said, and after a moment he laughed. ‘I’ll even wear my starry robes again if you like.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one shot, the wonderful Jaxx in a Box did an amazing art commission of Draco and Theo in their robes from Blaise that you can find [here](https://aneiria-writes.tumblr.com/post/623472783924576256/dracos-silver-eyes-drifted-down-theos-body) <3


End file.
